Only u
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: kisah cinta antara gadis yatim piatu yang harus menghidupi adik perempuan dan neneknya dengan pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya.


**Only U**

Sichul life/genderswitch

Warning : this setori is ab to the surd.

Summary : kisah cinta antara gadis yatim piatu yang harus menghidupi adik perempuan dan neneknya dengan pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya.

* * *

ini fanfic pertama ku , jadi harap maklum kalo ficnya sedikit atau mungkin tidak nyambung sama sekali.

* * *

### Heechul PoV ###

_'Heechullie… selamat ulang tahun sayang'_

_'heechullie … kau akan jadi kakak'_

_'heechullie … kami menyayangimu' _

_'heechullie … keluarlah , lari dari mobil ini cepat bawa ryeowook bersama mu!' _

"heunghh appa .. eomma.. eomma !" ahh cuman mimpi .. tpi itu memang sudah benar terjadi .. saat aku kelas 5 SD … appa , eomma aku merindukan mu. Sungguh.. begitu juga dengan wookie dia sangat merindukan kalian. Ku ambil pigura di samping tempat tidurku pigura di mana ada foto kami berempat appaku .. eommaku.. aku .. dan yeodongsaengku .. ku usap wajah tersenyum kalian , tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata di atas pigura itu .. "kalian tau , skrg haleommani sakit , jadi aku yang menggantikan tugas haleomani selama haleomani sakit. Aku hebat kan? Anaknya siapa dulu? Anaknya appa dan eomma. Appa eomma doakan aku ne , hari ini aku ada test di sekolah kkk~ gomawo appa " ku kecup gambar kedua orang tuaku berharap mereka membalas kecupan di pipiku. Sudahlah lebih baik aku membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk wookie dan haleomani dulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"kim ryeowook , ayo bangun~" ku coba membangunkan si putri tidur ini. Tapi tak ada respon.. "ck.." BYUR ku siram wajahnya pakai segayung air. Hahaha siapa suruh tak bangun. "ahhh o_o!"

### Hee Pov end###

"ahhh o_o!" heechul kabur sebelum sang adik berteriak.

Setellah membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan sarapan , heechul pun langsung segera berangkat ke sekolah , kini ia duduk di bangku kelas 8 SMP Jang Guan di Gangwon-do. Kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakan lalu lintas di Seoul. Saat itu heechul masih duduk di kelas 5 SD dan ryeowook –adik heechul- masih berada di taman kanak-kanak , waktu kecelakaan , keluarga heechul dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka dan tiba-tiba sebuah truck menyelip mobil yang di kendarai appanya heechul , mobil jadi oleng dan terbalik , umma heechul menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk keluar dari mobil , saat umma heechul mau keluar tiba-tiba saja mobil itu meledak dan terbakar hangus. Heechul melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri orang tuanya tewas terbakar di dalam mobil.

Heechul pergi ke sekolah dengan tampilan seadanya , dari bajunya yang terlihat kumel , tasnya dengan warna yang sudah buram , sepatunya yang terlihat jabuk, dan rambut terurai panjang hampir menutupi wajah cantiknya. Karna penampilannya itu heechul tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya di sekolah. heechul sendiri pun juga menghindar-minder- dia tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di sekolah selain yesung sepupunya dan guru-guru di sekolah itu. Sebenarnya heechul termasuk siswi berprestasi , nilai ujian dan prnya selalu di atas rata-rata tapi sangat di sayangkan heechul anak yang kuper.

Tanpa dia sadari sepanjang perjalanannya menuju sekolah tadi dia di ikuti oleh seseorang.

#tempat lain

Sinar matahari pagi menembus kamar seseorang yang masih berada di bawah alam sadarnya. "hmmh ireumi mwoyeyo? Neomu yeppo …" igaunya. Sepertinya dia sedang memimpikan yeoja idamannya. "hey .. choi siwon choi siwon." pelayan setianya mencoba membangunkan sang majikan. "ahh jangan pergi .. ahhh KAJIMA!" dia terbangun dan membelalakan matanya(?). "nugunji hyung?._." tanya sang pelayan setia a.k.a lee dong hae. "engh? Ah ada , nanti ku kash tau kalau aku sudah tau namanya" siwon berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ya , dia siwon adalah anak dari petinggi perusahaan di perusahaan besar di korea , ayahnya sedang di tugaskan di gangwondo. Siwon baru 2 tahun berada di gangwondo tapi dia sudah cukup populer di SMP Jang Guan karna ketampanan yang di milikinya. Tapi siwon tak pernah tinggi hati , tapi satu kekurangannya , siwon itu anak yang manja. apalagi siwon itu anak tunggal.

"eomma , hari ini aku pergi jalan kaki saja tak usah di antar." Ucap siwon santai sambil mengolesi roti dengan selai coklat kesukaannya.

"wae? Tumben sekali." Umma siwon menatap aneh putranya.

"aku mau sekalian olah raga pagi hehe" siwon ber alasan sambil menampakkan senyum kudanya.

"baiklah , tapi hati hati ne?"

"nee nae umma~" siwon mengecup pipi ummanya.

'waktunya beraksii' batin siwon.

### Siwon POV###

Dengan bersemangat aku pergi menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah , sebenarnya aku tidak langsung ke sekolah , tapi aku mau mencari tahu tentang yeoja yang kemarin ku lihat senyum indahnya. Senyumannya mampu membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak beberapa malam ini. Aku terobsesi ingin memiliki senyuman indah itu , aku ingin melihat nya setiap hari. Kmarin saat pulang aku berhasil mengikutinya sampai rumahnya. Dan sekarang aku mau menjemputnya , secara diam-diam hahaha.

15 menit … 30 menit.. akhirnya dia keluar juga. Oh no knapa dia selalu menundukkan kepalanya dan rambut panjangnya itu selalu menutupi wajahnya. Dengan perlahan aku mengikuti langkah kakinya sepanjang jalan. Heung aku sedikit kesal dengan rambutnya yang tidak rapi itu , rambut jahat yang menutupi wajah cantiknya dan terutama menutupi nametagnya hah…

Tanpa sadar di jalan itu cuman hanya ada kami berdua. Setiap dia menoleh ke blakang aku selalu bersembunyi. Aku tidak mau dia tau kalau aku mengikutinya. Dari jarak jauh aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang menuju arahnya , sepertinya dia tidak tau kalau ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di dpannya. Dengan penuh kebranian aku meneriakinya supaya dia sadar akan mobil yang berada di depannya. Tpi tak ada respon , apakh dia tuli? Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu. Oh no , mobil itu semakin dekat dengannya. Choi siwon harus bertindak (?) baiklah dengan penuh kebranian aku berlari ke arahnya dan menariknya ke tempat yang aman. Kepjamkan mataku dan aku .. memeluknya *eciee kuda ihiw #plak*

Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya di dadaku. Kebranikan diri untuk melihat wajahnya , kami bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya. Kali ini aku melihat wajahnya dengan jelas , kulit putih seputih susu , bibir merah semerah cherry dan semburat merah di pipinya sangat manis. "yeppo …" tanpa sadar aku membelakangkan rambut panjangnya. Ku lihat merah di wajahnya bertambah. "e-eh maafkan aku." Ku jauhkan tanganku dari rambutnya. dia melepaskan pelukkanku. Oh no , jangan please aku masih mau memeluk mu *bang jan mulai mesumnya ye #ceburin bang won ke jamban# #di kubur idup idup sama siwonest /?*

"te-terima kasih maaf merepotkan" itu yang keluar dari mulutnya kali ini dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi -.- dan membungkuk sopan. "ahh tidak masalah hehe" aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tdak gatal , tanpa ku sadari lagi dia sudah berjalan jauh di depanku. "hey hey tunggu" aku berlari kecil , ke sejajarkan langkahku dengannya. "aku choi siwon , kau siapa?" dia berhenti melangkah. Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?. "kim heechul". Dia membalas kalimatku tapi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepadaku dan mulai berjalan lagi. "kelas?" tambahku lagi. "9-1" jawabnya dingin lagi. "wah berarti kelas kita bersebelahan dong? Aku kelas 9-2 oh iya salam kenal" dia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku dan tertunduk lagi. Ahhhhhhh senyumannya ! kim heechul … 9-1 .. baiklah akan ku dapatkan kau.

### siwon Pov end##

Bel istirahat berbunyi , waktunya untuk para siswa SMP Jang Guan untuk pergi ke kantin. Kecuali heechul dia lebih baik tidak makan kalau harus membelajakan uang untuk obat neneknya. Siwon melihat heechul duduk sendirian di kelas dan menghampirinya.

"kau tidak istirahat heechul-ah?" siwon duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah heechul. Heechul hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan siwon. "waeyo? Hmmm ini makanlah." Siwon mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. "tidak usah , terima kasih aku masih kenyang." Heechul mendorong kotak bekal siwon perlahan. Tiba-tiba perut heechul berbunyi ,ya tentu soalnya heechul tidak makan dari kemarin. "masih kenyang eoh? Mau makan bersama?" tawar siwon dengan semangat. Heechul hanya diam melihat perlakuan perhatian siwon. selama 9 tahun bersekolah di SMP ini dia tak pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. "igeo." Siwon menaroh sepotong roti di tangan heechul. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyentuh tangan heechul. Begitu lembut untuk seorang pekerja keras seperti heechul. Heechul menarik tangannya dan mulai menyuap roti pemberian siwon. "terima kasih siwon-ssi" heechul membugkuk lagi. "tak usah terlalu sopan denganku , hmm bolehkah kau bercerita sedikit tentang dirimu?" tanya siwon dengan hati-hati takut heechul menolaknya. Heechul terdiam sejenak.

"aku …"

"iya?"

"aku hanya gadis miskin yang tak pantas menjadi temanmu siwon-ssi."

"memang orang miskin tidak boleh berteman dengan orang kaya?"

"ya menurutku begitu." Heechul meyakinkan jawabannya.

"menurut ku tidak , seonsaengnim bilang dalam berteman kita tidak boleh pilih yang mana kaya , yang mana miskin , tapi kita harus memilih yang mana yang baik yang mana yang buruk , selama berteman dengan mu itu baik , apa salahnya?hm?" siwon menjelaskan dengan santai. Heechul speechless di buatnya. Setelah lama saling diam heechul mulai membuka suara lagi.

"aku takut kalau kau nanti akan malu berteman denganku." Ucap heechul sambil menatap siwon. dan kali ini tatapan mereka bertemu lagi. *ecie sichul tatap tatapan lagi :3*

"untuk apa malu mempunyai calon istri seperti mu eh" siwon menutup mulutnya karna keceplosan. Siwon sukses membuat pipi putih heechul menjadi merah seperti tomat sekarang. "hahaha kau lucu siwon-ssi" heechul tertawa lepas melihat siwon salah tingkah. Setelah kematian orang tuanya heechul tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti ini. "hey , jangan panggil aku dengan 'ssi' panggil aku wonnie , arraseo?" kata siwon sambil nyengir seperti kuda. "baiklah horse" heechul tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking siwon.

"sudah bel , aku ke kelas dulu ya .. chullie ;)" siwon mengedipkan mata kanannya ke arah heechul sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kelas itu. Heechul terpesona dengan kedipan mata siwon. heechul sukses membuat para siwonest –sebutan para fans siwon- iri melihatnya. Dan salah satunya adalah fans terberat siwon dan tidak terima heechul dekat dengan siwon. dia adalah tiffany salah satu yeoja populer di sekolah , dia berada di kelas 9 dan di kenal sebagai sunbae penguasa , yang berani mencari masalah dengannya siap-siap beerurusan dengannya.

Terlihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi sedang celingak celinguk mencari seseorang. "heechul eoddi-ya? Katanya dia akan pulang bersamaku." Entah kepada siapa siwon berbicara. "Sebaiknya aku cari di dalam"

Di gudang sekolah terlihat seseorang sedang di ikat di sebuah kursi dengan mulut di plester dan mata tertutup kain. "annyeong kim heechul …" suara seorang yeoja sedang membisik telinga heechul. "Nugunji?" tanya heechul setelah plester di mulutnya di lepas paksa oleh yeoja itu. "aku? JAUHI SIWON !…" tiffany mulai meenggores-goreskan silet di sekitar tangan heechul. Heechul mengerang kesakitan dan tangannya mengeluarkan darah. "akan ku putus urat nadimu jika kau masih mendekati siwon!" bentak tiffany.

BRAK ! suara gebrakkan pintu.

"lepaskan heechul." Ucap siwon dingin. Tiffany hanya terdiam melihat siwon. "aku bilang lepaskan heechul, kau jalang !" semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu kaget mendengar kalimat siwon yang menyebut tiffany 'jalang'. "aishh…" siwon mendekati heechul dan membuka satu-satu ikantan demi ikatan. Dan membawa heechul keluar dari gudang itu.

Siwon mengajak heechul duduk di bukit sebuah kuil terdekat. "sini ku obati." Siwon mulai membuka pembicaraan karna sejak tadi heechul hanya diam menahan sakit di tangannya. "maaf merepotkan." Ucap heechul sambil tangannya di beri plester oleh siwon. "aku yang seharusnya minta maaf , aku penyebabnya kan?" heechul diam lagi. "aku tau kau sebenarnya bukan orang yang pendiam , tapi sepertinya kau pernah mengalami kejadian buruk sampai kau jadi seperti ini?" heechul terbelalak mendengar perkataan siwon. "kau dukun?! Astagaaaa"

"heyy aku bukan dukun , eomma ku seorang psikologi , aku belajar dari eommaku , jadi aku benar?"

"ya begitulah, aku melihat sendiri orang tuaku tewas terbakar dalam kecelakaan mobil, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapa-siapa kecuali nenekku , adikku , dan orang2 yang menurutku penting ituu pun aku hanya menjawab seadanya, aku trauma dengan api , aku ini gadis miskin yang bekerja banting tulang untuk membeli obat utk nenekku. Dan karna hidupku sangat menderita , aku seorang atheist." Siwon terdiam mendengar penjelasan heechul. Dan dia orang pertama yang menerima dan mendengar curhatan heechul.

"heumm baiklah aku mau pulang dulu , aku mau mencuci dan mengantarkan baju-baju tetanggaku senang berteman denganmu siwon-ssi" heechul beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk di hadapan siwon.

"ah nee , mencuci? Tangan mu belum sembuh , oh iya aku antarkan ne? rumah kita satu jalur." Siwon ikut berdiri di samping heechul.

"gwechana ini hanya luka kecil."

Sejak hari itu mereka makin terlihat akrab , sering berangkat bersama , pulang bersama bahkan siwon rela bangun pagi untuk membantu heechul mengantar koran. Orang tua siwon yang mengetahui anaknya ikut membantu heechul mengantar koran turut senang karna menurut eomma siwon membantu anak yatim piatu itu suatu sikap yang mulia. Ryeowook pun juga dekat dengan siwon. Musim semi berganti ke musim panas leommar sekolah pun tiba. Siwon berencana mengajak heechul dan ryeowook untuk leommaran bersama keluarganya tetapi heechul menolak karna harus merawat neneknya. Siwon pun memutuskan untuk tidak ikut pergi leommaran tahun ini. Dia mau membantu heechul. Dengan senang hati dia membantu heechul berkerja juga dan hasil dari kerjanya di berikan semua untuk heechul. Hari berganti hari , jam , detik terus berlalu sejalan dengan hubungan pertemanan mereka. Berkat siwon , heechul mulai kembali ceria seperti dulu. Tak terasa musim sudah berganti ke musim dingin dan kelulusan mulai dekat.

"heechullie…" siwon duduk makin mendekat ke heechul. Bukit di kuil itu menjadi tempat favorite mereka untuk berbincang.

"ne wonnie?"

"eumm engh anu itu enghh.."

"ngomong yang jelas choi siwon…"

"enghh would you be mine?! Aku sudah menyukai mu dari pertama kali kau tersenyum malam itu. Saat aku menatap mata mu waktu kau hampir tertabrak dan pelukkanmu saat aku demam hari itu cukup membuatku merasa lebih baik dan aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu kim heechul."

"mwoo?" jantung heechul hampir lepas karna pertanyaan siwon. "a-aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"tidak kau tidak salah dengar. Jawab saja !" siwon terlihat mengelluarkan keringat padahal hawa di bukit itu sangat dingin.

"y-yes I will.." heechul tertunduk menahan malu. Dan saat ini semburat merah sedang menghiasi pipinya. Siwon memeluk heechul dan mengecup keningnya. "saranghae heechullie." "nado saranghae siwonnie."

Heechul menadahkan tangannya stelah dia merasa ada yang setitik salju yang jatuh di pipinya. "salju pertama…" gumam heechul. Salju itu turun semakin banyak dan memenuhi telapak tangan heechul. Siwon membuka syalnya dan mengalungkannya di leher heechul. "saljunya cantik , secantik dirimu chullie.." goda siwon sambil mengelus pipi heechul. "gombal /"

"dan kau terlihat manis saat blushing.. hehehe chu~" tanpa aba-aba siwon langsung mengecup lembut bibir cherry milik heechul.

Kuil itu menjadi saksi bisu ciuman pertama mereka.

# Siwon POV#

"aku pulang." Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga /? Karna hatiku kini sedang berbunga bunga jugaa hahaha. Akhirnya aku resmi memiliki heechul. Skrg tidak ada yang boleh memisahkan kami hahaha.

"siwonnie kau sudah pulang?, kemarilah " terdengar suara eomma dari ruang keluarga memanggilku.

"ada apa bu? Wah appa sudah pulang?" ku dekati kedua orang tuaku.

"duduk dulu." Appa menepuk sofa yang ada di sebelahnya.

"ada apa?"

"tugas appa sudah selesai di sini , jadi setelah upacara kelulusanmu nanti kita akan kembali ke seoul." jelas appa

"mwo? Kembali? Apakah kita akan menetap di sana?"

"tentu." Sahut eomma.

Eotthoke , itu berarti aku harus berpisah dengan heechul? Upacara kelulusankan 3 minggu lagi. Aish jinjja bagaimana aku harus mengatakan pada heechul. Kami kan baru jadian. Kalau aku tidak ikut orang tuaku … aku tinggal sama siapa ? aishh jinjja …

#siwon POV end#

"huaa saljunya tebal sekali..dingin." keluh siwon sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"mau mampir ke rumahku sebentar? Aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untuk mu." Ajak heechul sambil menggandeng tangan siwon.

"jangan lupa pelukkannya ya?"

"dasar kuda mesum !" heechul mencubit tangan siwon tanpa ampun.

"yak ! aishh aku tertular virus mesumnya donghae." Siwon meringis kesakitan karna cubitan heechul.

Tak terasa sambil mengobrol , mereka sudah sampai di rumah heechul.

"mian tidak sebagus rumahmu wonnie. Kau duduk saja di kamar ku dulu karna di sini tidak ada sofa hehehe aku mau membuat minuman dulu."

Siwon masuk kke kamar heechul. Memang kamarheechul tidak sebagus kamar siwon , kamar heechul hanya berisikan matras /alas tidur , lemari , dan satu meja belajar. Hanya itu. Jauh berbeda dengan kamar siwon yang berisi ranjang queen size , kamar mandi di dalam kamar , tv , video game , computer dan barang-barang lainnya. Walaupun kamar heechul sangat sederhana tapi kamar ini sangat nyaman dan bersih. Siwon membuka ranjang heechul dan duduk di atasnya , karna cuaca sangat dingin jadi dia meminjam selimut heechul dulu. Tak lama kemudian heechul datang membawa 1 gelas teh hangat. Dan tanpa sengaja heechul tersandung dan gelasnya jatuh mengenai siwon. alhasil siwon mandi teh hangat.

"ahhh mian mian aku tidak sengaja." Heechul panik mencari handuk untuk mengeringkan siwon.

"lain kali hati-hati jadi kotorkan." Siwon meremas-remas ujung baju sekolahnya. Dan mulai membukanya. Heechul mematung saat melihat siwon mebuka baju. "jangan melihatku seperti itu."

"i-i-ini handuknya." Heechul menyodorkan handuk ke siwon. tpi siwon malah menarik heechul. Dan mencium bibir heechul. Ciuman biasa tanpa nafsu yang ada hanya cinta. heechul membalas ciuman siwon. semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan skrg posisi heechul berada di bawah siwon. ciuman itu terhenti , mereka saling menatap dan mulai berciuman lagi. Ya , malam itu mereka bercinta di kamar heechul.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai memasuki sela sela jendela di kamar heechul dan mulai membangunkan dua makhluk tuhan yang masih saling berpelukkan dengan tubuh setengah di tutupi oleh selimut.

"engh…" siwon mulai merenggangkan badannya dan melihat bidadari cantik masih terlelap di pelukkannya. Tadi malam adalah malam pertama bagi mereka. Benar-benar yang pertama kali. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan , tpi tadi malam mereka memang benar-benar melakukannya. Secara Prlahan siwon menggeser tangannya agar tidak membangunkan bidadarinya. Ponsel siwon berbunyi pesan dari eomma siwon yang mencari siwon dan meminta siwon untuk cepat pulang. "mian baby , aku di minta eommaku untuk pulang , istirahatlah cantik." Siwon bergumam dan mengecup bibir heechul. Dan langsung bergegas memakai seragamnya lagi dan pulang ke rumah.

_3 minggu kemudian…_

#heechul POV#

Aishh kenapa badanku sakit semua heung .. mulai kemarin aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku , mual , pusing , bahkan sempat demam. Kata ryeowook sih ini gejala orang hamil. Hamil? Masa aku hamil? Wookie juga tau dari mana coba? Sebaiknya aku periksa dulu dengan bibi hyo sebelum berangkat ke upacara kelulusan. Bibi hyo kan bidan.

Aku gugup menerima hasil pemeriksaan dari bibi hyo. Lebih gugup dripda menerima hasil ujian kelulusan. "bibi , jadi aku sakit apa?" tanyaku. "kau tidak sakit chullie , kau sedang mengandung." MWO? MENGANDUNG? "maksud bibi?"

"ya , ada bayi yang hidup di dalam rahim mu , usianya 3 minggu." Jelas bibi hyo. Omo .. 3 minggu yang lalukan .. jinjja aku hamil anaknya siwon? eotthoke? "hem , baiklah bibi , kamsha ne"

Eotthoke?

#Heechul POV end#

"eonni , dari mana saja , aku sudah siap kajja." Ryeowook mendorong kursi roda neneknya. Mereka mau menhadiri upacara kelulusan heechul. Dengan tampilan seadanya mereka datang untuk melihat perhargaan yang di berikan sekolah untuk heechul karna menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini.

Di tempat acara , siwon menarik heechul untuk di perkenalkan ke orang tua siwon. heechul yang menduga orang tua siwon akan menolak heechul karna heechul berasal dari keluarga miskin dan tanpa orang tua. Tapi di luar dugaan ternyata orang tua siwon malah kagum dengan heechul bisa membiayai hidup nenek dan adiknya sendirian tanpa orang tua , dan itu tidak menahan heechul untuk menjadi siswa berprestasi.

Selesai heechul berpidato di atas panggung , siwon menghampiri heechul.

"selamat ne chullie sayang." Ucap siwon sambil memeluk dan mengecup kening heechul.

"gomapta wonnie hehe" balas heechul sambil menyubit ujung hidung mancung siwon.

"ini hadiah untuk mu." Siwon menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink dan berpita ungu. Heechul membukanya dan ternyata isinya adalah handphone dan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati.

"handphone?"

"aku mau pindah ke seoul dan menetap kembali di sana , jadi kita berhubungan lewat telfon ne? aku ada di panggilan nomer 1 okay" jelas siwon sambil mengecup lagi kening heechul.

#heechul POV#

"aku mau pindah ke seoul , dan sekolah di sana di sana , jadi kita berhubungan lewat telfon ne? aku ada di panggilan nomer 1 okay" jelas wonnie sambil mengecup keningku lagi. Pindah ? menetap? Astaga aku harus berpisah dengannya .. bagaimana aku mau mengatakan kalau aku hamil anaknya.. dia aka bersikeras untuk tinggal disini dan menikahiku. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan masa depannya karna dia menjadi ayah di usia muda. Baiklah dia tidak boleh tau kalau aku sedang hamil.

#hee POV end#

"wae ? kok diem? Kamu kenapa pucat rell?" siwon menangkup wajah heechul dan memerhatikan wajah heechul. "badan mu hangat , kamu sakit?"

"ani , gwechana , cuman kecapekkan kok MaSi." Heechul tersenyum terpaksa.

"mianhae , aku janji kalau aku ada waktu libur aku akan ke sini untuk mendatangimu kalau kau sedih aku juga ikut sedih." Siwon bergelayut manja di pelukkan heechul.

"ehh sudah , malu tau di liatin orang-orang.."

"biarin .. kamu kan punyaku ngapain malu."

"alasan apa itu hahaha.."

"emang bener kan?"

"iyadeh iya , cinderella milik simba nee" heechul mendorong siwon perlahan.

"see you soon my cinderella , I will always love u." siwon memasangka kalung bentuk hati itu di leher heechul dan mengecup bibir heechul lama.

"I will always love u too my prince.." balas heechul

*end*

* * *

mau sekuel? rencananya sih mau dibikin sekuel hahaha mian endingnya gantung :3

RnR please , no silent readers

_ChulHee author_


End file.
